


Downpour

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Because this pairing needs some more cuteness and love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Grell and Ronald are mentioned but they don't make an appearence, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Even when the skies are grey, and the rain is relentless - they'll always find warmth at home in each other's company.





	Downpour

**Author's Note:**

> A special thanks to my friends Cal and Corvus for being my editors and beta readers for this ficlet <3

“Can’t I have a turn under the umbrella?” Sebastian asked, water pouring down his face as his usually stylishly messy hair clung to every dip and point of his sharp features.

“I’m carrying important documents I can’t afford to get wet. You’ll just have to deal with it,” William replied sternly, relatively comfortable and dry under the plain black umbrella that Sebastian carefully held over his head to protect him from the intense downpour.

“It’s not  _ my _ fault you left your umbrella at home. At least I care enough to come and get you when it really is quite out of the way from  _ my _ walk home,” Sebastian pointed out in annoyance.

“If you hated the idea of getting me that much, you could have just said so in the first place and I could have resorted to asking Sutcliff or Knox. Otherwise, kindly be quiet and  _ walk _ so we aren’t outside for any longer than we  _ must _ be.”

Sebastian growled to himself, slightly insulted at the mere suggestion of William going to their home with anyone else, but he complied. As they waited to cross yet another crosswalk on their way home, Sebastian let out a grumble of frustration followed by a quiet hiss of a “ _ oh, fuck me…” _ as he realized a decent amount of water had made its way into his shoes and begun soaking his socks. Almost anyone will tell you that wet socks are objectively one of the worst discomforts out there.

William glanced at his soaked boyfriend, only once letting his smooth, calm features fall into that of sympathy when he was sure the other man wasn’t looking. When the red light of a firm hand at last switched to the green, glowing image of a small exuberant man walking, they both found themselves musing over why the walk home seemed especially long that day. They walked across the street, passing cars filled with angry people all eager to be anywhere but where they were.

Sebastian was all too happy to fold up the umbrella as they walked under the roof of their apartment, escaping the onslaught of liquid pelting down from the heavens above. William dashed off to the small room he used as his home office to store his important papers as Sebastian eagerly peeled off his coat that had begun to cause his shoulders to ache from its drenched weight.

Not caring where they landed at the moment, he threw off his soaked clothing and moved immediately towards the bathroom to take a hot shower. Perhaps some part of him was deliberately leaving a mess for William, to let him know that he wasn’t exactly happy to have spent 20 minutes walking in what felt like a monsoon.

William walked out of his office and glared at the watery mess strewn about the hallway in displeasure. He shook his head before quietly picking up the wet clothing to throw into the washing machine.

He folded his arms as he looked briefly towards the closed bathroom door, where steam puffed out from underneath. Momentarily wondering if he should join him, William ultimately decided he’d rather give Sebastian a moment alone. He walked over to the window, pushing aside the curtains to gaze out at the city skyline, which was partially obscured by the rushing dark clouds that dumped their tears upon the earth below. If it kept up like this, he doubted they’d be able to go anywhere the next day. As if to confirm his suspicions, a shrill siren from his phone on the kitchen counter notified him of a flash flood warning. With a sigh, William pulled the curtains closed. The sound of thunder was much more relaxing without looking at the damage the flooding rains were doing.

He went around the house, dimming lights and turning off others, before putting the teapot on the stove to boil some water. He then went about cutting up a couple lemons and went on an expedition through the cabinet closet to find the whiskey he purchased just the other day.

As soon as the hot water was ready, he poured it into two large mugs. Not long after, he heard the water from the shower stop. He smiled to himself as Sebastian began to hum to himself as he dried off. It was smooth and low, a familiar sound to William. He felt his muscles relax. He wouldn’t do it loud enough for Sebastian to hear of course, but he found himself joining in the humming as he watched the steam rise from the hot water, briefly becoming lost in it.

William ceased his humming and hopped back to reality as soon as he heard Sebastian trail off his tune. He poured one shot of whiskey into each cup and then squeezed some lemon into both to finish them off. Then he quickly washed his hands, as he despised the feeling of anything on his hands for more than a few seconds. It was a quirk he’d had even as a boy. Unlike other children William would never play in mud, and as a toddler, he had apparently begun to cry once after getting glue stuck to his hands.

Sebastian tossed the towel he had just been drying his hair with into the hamper. He would usually blow-dry his hair, but for once he wasn’t really concerned with doing so.

As soon as he came out into the living room, William put a mug in his hand. 

“I’m going to go change. Thank you for today,” he said quietly before giving Sebastian a peck on the tip of his nose.

William sped off to the bedroom and Sebastian drifted gleefully down to sit on the couch. All it ever took for Sebastian to forgive William for anything he was annoyed about these days was that smallest little show of sweetness. It made him feel… special, knowing that no one else but him had seen this side of the stiff, cold man.

He enjoyed the warm drink that soothed his throat and chased away the chill from his bones. Even the hot shower hadn’t completely cured it.

Soon, William joined Sebastian on the couch, taking a sip of his own drink before surprising his lover by leaning softly against his chest and hugging his waist.

Sebastian smiled as he realized William was wearing one of his own shirts. It was ever so slightly big on him. He softly ran his fingers through William’s hair, who closed his eyes contentedly as Sebastian pulled his locks out of their rigid form he kept up in public to a more unkempt, messy state.

The thunder roared outside, the skies unleashing their wrath. The pair sat warm and comfortable inside, content in each other’s embrace. Sebastian pulled the blanket they kept on the couch around both of them with one arm before pulling William up kindly to place a kiss on his lips. William smiled against him and softly returned the show of love.

Only here, isolated from the unrelenting downpour of the outside world could they truly relax and be with each other, yet it was enough for both of them to know they could come home to this.

“I love you,” William whispered in a hushed voice, only barely loud enough for William to hear.

“I love you too, my dove…” Sebastian replied. He pressed a kind kiss on the other man’s forehead, then smirked. “Though… next time… don’t forget your umbrella at home or I’m leaving you alone at work to face the rain yourself.” Sebastian teased, squeezing William’s waist.

William huffed in response, rolling his eyes. “Point taken,  _ honestly _ . Don’t beat a dead horse.”

“I only say it because I adore you some,” Sebastian chided, a big shit-eating grin spreading across his features.

He was immediately presented with a couch pillow to the face.

 


End file.
